Battle in the desert
by overlordofnobodies
Summary: Why looking for Sasuke. Sakura fights Karin in the desert. The battle quickies leads to a very different type of battle. KarinSaku yuri lemon.


**I did not do this fic. It was writing by hashire at was a part of a meme she did and because I love this pairing so much and I thought we need more of it here. I thought to post it here. As the meme had 1006 comments. If you what to see more go to ****.com/mezase/2990. Watch out as there was some KINK thing there. Now on to the fic.**

It was the sand, Sakura thought exasperatedly, shaking hair out of her face and skidding away from her opponent. Striking the ground to break it up was by no means her only tactic, but it was helpful sometimes, and it just wasn't an option here.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" She called, her voice measured and even.

The red haired girl strolled down the dune, smirking. "Desperate, aren't you?" She cooed, one hand casually on her hip. "When are you going to learn to give up?"

"I don't have anything better to do." Sakura threw back as she paced away, eyeing the distance between them with the same prickling alertness.

"That's just pathetic." Karin laughed and tossed back her hair, a quick sharp motion. "I can certainly see why Sasuke doesn't want-"

Sakura sprang forward and she whirled away, her lips drawing back from her teeth in a snarl. Allowing the strike to hit the ground wouldn't do a damn thing here; Sakura mutated her momentum into a lower lunge as Karin leapt back, nearly catching her legs.

The redhaired girl was _fast_, attacking as Sakura regained her balance-she twisted into the blow with a gasp, catching it glancing off her shoulder and impacting with the other girl's midsection. It sent them both into an undignified skitter down the dune.

Sakura ended out pinned; she caught Karin's hand and was immediately grateful in hindsight as she had to enforce her grip with chakra. Twisting, she bucked and got her legs under her, struggling for the top. Karin still had a hand free, and Sakura bit her lip, heaved her hips to the side with enough strength to skew Karin across the sand and quickly rolled on top of her, pushing her palm down over Karin's heart.

"I'm a medic nin." Sakura said, in a tone that would have been crisp if she hadn't been breathing so hard. 'I'm sure you know what I can do."

Karin was panting under her, glaring up, her hair spilled across the sand. "Are you going to sit here groping me all day?" She sneered, and Sakura blinked and looked down, for the first time registering exactly what she'd put her hand on to get easy access to the heart.

In that flickering second of distraction, Karin backhanded her with enough force to send her flying. Sakura rolled to her feet even as she fell.

It took only a small flare of chakra to fix her broken jaw.

"Where," Sakura said, "is Sasuke-kun?"

Karin's eyes narrowed minutely and she rushed her. Sakura jumped out of the blow's range, lost her footing on the slope as she landed, and cursed as she went down. Karin dropped on top of her, straddling her and catching her wrists with a feral cast to her smile.

"I'm sure Sasuke has better things to do than waste his time beating you." She purred.

"I'm sure you do too." Sakura panted, clenching her teeth. "So lose already!"

She heaved with her upper body and smacked their foreheads together, making Karin growl as she rolled them in a tumble of limbs, landing on top more or less gracelessly, stomach to stomach and grappling.

And somehow their faces were close together and as she gasped for breath and yanked at her wrists Karin was kissing her, fierce and wet, pushing her mouth open with a practiced, angrily skillful tongue.

She rolled them over again and Sakura stared up at her still and frozen with shock.

Karin smiled-a sharp, queenly smile-and shook her hair back. "Not to _you_." She said, and bent to her again**.**

And Sakura was kissing her back, a battle even now, shoving her hands under the fabric of Karin's shirt, hands on warm skin, the curve of the girl's hips and Karin bit her lip and her fingers clenched and Karin reared back.

Sakura healed the to-be-formed bruises, a quick flare of chakra and Karin made a sound-a startled open moan that made Sakura grin, triumphant, and push up, their legs tangling together as they kissed, fighting for it, Karin's hands surprisingly slow as she unzipped Sakura's top. Not gentle at all as she shoved a hand under to skin, sharp clever fingers pinching a nipple and making Sakura yelp and retaliate by shoving her own hands up, cupping the warm weight of her breast, startled and almost tender for a second before she remembered who this was.

Remembering her reaction, Sakura sent a hot tingle of chakra across Karin's skin and Karin hissed against her mouth and fell back, Sakura straddling her with her mouth against her throat. Karin yanked at her belt and Sakura just shoved her hand down the front of her shorts, fingers sliding slick and then in with surprising ease against hot, trembling muscle and Karin made a low sound and Sakura pressed an open mouthed kiss against her collarbone, their knees bumping and her hands almost trembling, startled by her own heat and want.

Karin shoved a knee between her legs and Sakura shuddered and whind against her. Karin laughed, low and satisfied and breathless, and Sakura flared her chakra around her fingers and Karin _screamed_, startled and bucking into her fingers, head arched back in a long line of throat.

Breathless, Sakura moved against her, almost recalling all the ideas why this was a bad, absurd idea, and-

Karin rolled her over, pinned her with that hot, sharp edged grin. "My turn." She breathed, and ground against Sakura.

Sakura bit back a wail and twisted against her, her mind fogging over again as she pushed up. Karin jerked her shirt apart and bent to her, kiss brief and sharp before she put her mouth against the curve of Sakura's breast and sucked hard, making the kunoichi jerk beneath her as she navigated the flaps and straps and pouches and slid her hand between Sakura's legs.

She was almost merciless, curious and skilled and fierce, her fingers pushing into her and her thumb rubbing against her clit, making her buck and writhe under her, making her make sounds, helpless whimpering and hitching gasps.

"That was a neat trick-" Karin murmured against her breast, scraped the edge of her teeth across a nipple and pressed the blunt practical edge of her nails against something inside Sakura that made her convulse and wail and unravel into light.

When she managed to open her eyes Karin was still on top of her, trailing wet fingers through the sand and staring down at her.

All she could think to say was, "you don't win."

Karin smirked**.  
**


End file.
